


Oh Baby

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Peter's weird and New life [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: <-- its really only a few swatts, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Mother Potts, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Slight corpral punishment -->, Spanking, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Sam Wilson, Uncle Steve Rogers, spiderson, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Peter is just having a bad day.Nothing is going his way.And now here he is, diapered, cuddled and coo'd at by his team and dad. Nothing is going his way!





	1. Oh Baby boy blues

**Author's Note:**

> It's the next story to Such a dad! OH my god! it's here
> 
> I hope this is ok. Not read through, probably some serious spelling mistakes as my Auto correct does not work.

It was bullshit.

Everything was bullshit.

Here he was, sat in Tony's lap, being assessed by Bruce like he was some...some baby! Well...I mean he was right now but that didn't mean he was happy about it as the group would coo everytime he gave a puff of agitation or kick out a little in a 'grump' as Bucky had so happily called it. Peter looked back at how he'd gotten into this situation.

***************

**_He was having a bad day._ **

**_He woke up late._ **

**_Missed breakfast because the Avenger alarm had gone off and Tony had decided he wasn't allowed to fight in this one because he was still technically not an Avenger. He sat in his room on Tony's floor with a pout and a warning that if he left with the suit that he'd be spending the remaining of the day in the 'time out room' He hated that room with a vengance and refused to go in there no matter what. Not even fighting bad guy's was worth it._ **

**_So here he was. Sat in his room, being the good 'lil spider' as Clint put it and playing on his x-box. He'd of continued if a crash from down the hall made him freeze up. He popped his webshooters on and walked down the hall. He did his best to stay hidden, he climbed across the walls and looked around. No one was here but a large hole was in the glass. Peter was feeling confidant that it was a random drone that Hulk had chucked and was about to walk away when he heard it. A ray firing up. He didn't have a chance to jump out of the way. Nor a warning before he was shot in the middle of the chest, He let out a squeak and moan as Tony's voice screams above him and everything went to black_ **

**_//////_ **

**_It was apparently 30 minutes after that when Peter woke up to Clint bouncing him slightly and cooing at Peter's sleeping form. Peter went a little crazy. He spent 5 minutes pushing against the archer before finally using some of his stength to push Clint back a few feet. That obviously got the attention of the other Avengers and got Clint a small scolding whilst Tony held Peter who spent the next 40 miuntes a crying little mess that no one could calm down, not even Natasha was able to. The only way he calmed down was when Pepper Potts arrived and held him, speaking gently and promising they'd fix it._ **

**_He was a little relieved but he wanted to be normal again now and that wasn't happening with the team cooing and 'awwing' anytime he so much as hiccup'd. Then Tony asked the age old question. "Is he potty trained?" A second bout of tantrums later and Peter was sat in Tony's arms being looked over._ **

*************

Peter sat in his spot as Bruce decided for the fifth freaking time to check his teeth. He almost bit him when Bruce hummed gently. "Ok, Peter's around a year and half. Got a few teeth which is good, as well as his memories he should be idealy fine. But that does mean a certain someone is going to be urm...'looked after' if you get what I mean" Bruce smiled sypathetically at Tony who took a moment to click on and when he did he chuckled.

Peter? Well he wasn't sure what they were talking about, he knew it was something he wouldn't like it with the way they were talking but Peter just huffed.

"Bruce!" He whines a little, looking at the scientist who just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"He's got the temperment of a child his age, so he might break out in tears over tripping over or get excited over things like pancakes. It's going to be stressful but for now we can safely assume that he shouldn't regress any further." He booped Peter's nose and that made the boy almost giggle but settle with a glare at the man.

"So...We get to go clothes shopping?" Pepper asks, clarifying it for her self. Bruce nodded and she squealed, grabbing Steve and Nat's arms she turned. "We will handle the clothes. Clint, Bruce and Bucky why don't you get toys and 'supplies'. Tony and Sam can order some furniture and watch him~" She called over her shoulder and left the building before anyone could object.

"No!" Peter yelled after a moment, clicking on that the 'supplies' was something he'd despise. "No! No! No!" He argues and Tony coo's a little.

"Pete, please stop I'm gonna get diabeties." Clint complained as Bucky just grinned at the tot. Bruce gave an eye roll and stretched.

"I'm going to go get some things ready then we can head out. When we get the supplies can you run them back Bucky? You're faster then me and Clint" He reasons and Bucky just nods. Peter groans loudly and rests his head on Tony's chest.

"No." He whines again and Tony just hushes him gently. "Don' wan'" He complains, Tony hums a little and Sam smiles apologetically at Peter before inclining his head to the door.

"Come on Tones, lets get him settled watching some TV yeah?" He smiled a little more and Peter just shook his head.

"No. Ni big!" He froze a bit as he tried to say Tony's name. "Ni....Ni!" He groans in agitation and Tony pretty much melts.

"Could try Dada, pops, daddy?" He teased lightly but he was 100% wanting Peter to try it. The boy stubbornly shook his head. With an eye roll Tony follows Sam into the elevator with the squirming child.

"Ni No!" He argues amd Sam coo's.

"Aww lil guy are you trying to say Tony? Can you try Sam?" He asks and Peter is about ready to launch from Tony's arms and hit him with how calm and condicending he is.

"No!" He growls and wiggles in Tony's grasp, his over sized shirt slipping a little around him. Tony just coo'd a little and kissed his head making Peter growl more. "NO, NI BIG!" He argued with the two. Tony rolled his eyes, walked to the sofa and plopped Peter on a towl. Sam and him both bent down in front of him and Sam started first.

"Pete, we get it. You know you're not meant to be this little, it's hard accepting at the moment but right now you're a baby. Gotta let us look after you." Sam reasoned, Peter shook his head. Tears were running down his face as he shook his head again.

"No." He croaked out. "P'eas. Big" He reasoned, Tony felt his chest tighten and brushed some of those damn curls out of Peter's big doe eyes with a sympathetic smile.

"I know big guy. It's hard but can you try being our good little boy and working with us? I know if I was in your spot I'd hate every bit of this but you gotta let us help. Just to keep you safe. Bruce took your blood and is figuring out how to fix this but right now you gotta work with us ok big guy?" Tony mummbles, petting Peter's hair as the boy sobs a little. "It's so hard I know. I know" He mumbles and Sam snaps a photo. Tony's glare could melt the statue of liberty with the amount of acid that laced it.

"Sorry. Just...it's so cute" He grins sheepishly. Peter pouts angrilly at the man and huffs.

"B'rd" He mutters and leans on Tony's hand. The older man smiles gently and hums.

"Lets watch something cool yeah?" Peter is instantly excited.

***************

The excitment was false.

The 'cool show' was Kermit and the Cookie monster learning to count.

Tony had lied to him and left him with Sam whilst he ordered supplies, Peter was going to murder him.

With a heavy sigh the toddler leaned back against the sofa and listened to Kermit scold the cookie monster on 'counting wrong and made up numbers'. It was boring.

"Hey" Peter heard a voice behind him, soft and almost cautious as it spoke. "He asleep?" It asked and it took some time for Peter to realize it was Bucky.

"Nah, he's almost there though. Bit grumpy that Tony's making him watch Kermit" Sam's voice teased lightly, though it held the same softness that Bucky used.

"He's exhausted, give him some time then we can pad him up." Sam reasoned, Peter thought for a moment.

_Pad him up._

_**Pad him up?** _

_** Pad him-  ** _

"No!" Peter stood up awkwardly and almost jumped off the sofa as and he would have to if Bucky hadn't been so quick. "NO NO NO!" He yelled as Bucky pushed him down on the towel.

"Stop." He ordered and when Peter didn't Bucky just grabbed his legs, lifted him up and slid the offending material under his butt. A loud screech escaped Peter in annoyance as Sam helped clean him quickly, powder then tape him up. Peter was now sat in a over sized shirt and a diaper. Peter was so done.

"NO!" He yelled trying to take it off, Sam tapped his hand away and Peter got more frustraited. "No!" He complains and Bucky chuckles a little. Sam gives him a sideways glance and Bucky just returns it with a smirk.

"What's with the..oh that is adorable." Tony's voice coo's as Sam works the shirt off of Peter's head. "Look at my little man. All ready to face the after noon. Just need some clothes and you'll be all set." Tony coo'd. Peter growled at him and all three men coo'd.

"Off!" He stomped his foot. "G't it off! Big!" He repeats, a stomp following each word and Tony just snapped a photo and kissed his head.

"Such a big boy" He coo'd lifting Peter up and over his head and brought him down, blowing a raspberry on Peter's exposed stomach. The boy let out a squeak and squirm, Tony grinned and did it again, gaining a giggle and wiggle from the boy in his arms. The third time had the boy laughing freely and trying to wiggle away. "My big man" He coo'd and held Peter to his chest.

"Bruce grabbed a blanket for him as well" Bucky mutters handing an incredibly soft Ironman blanket to the father who swaddled Peter slightly in the blanket. Tony coo'd a little when Peter let out a yawn. Sam facepalmed lightly.

"Of course, lil guy must be exhausted." He coo'd and chuckled at Peter's glare. "Sorry sorry, big guy." He corrects and almost laughs as Peter nods and smiles.

"Can you two grab as many pillows and blankets as possible? Don't need a lecture from Pepper about him rolling off a bed. Pop them in front of the sofa whilst I calm him down and get him to sleep" He asks, the two nodd running off. Peter gives a defiant glare as Tony smiled down at him. "Careful, you'll curd milk with that look." He teased. Peter just huffed more and Tony rolled his eyes.

"No n'p" He argued, Tony just smiled a bit and hummed gently. Peter looked a little confused, trying to remember the tune. Tony continued as Peter's eyelids became heavier and heavier.

**_"I'll do it all._ **

**_Everything._ **

**_On our own._ **

**_We don't need,_ **

**_Anything._ **

**_Or Anyone._ **

**_If I lay here._ **

**_Just lay here._ **

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world"_ **

Tony's graverly voice vibrated through the tired boy's body and it was by the end of 'here' Peter was dead to the world. Peter just hummed a bit more until the two returned with blankets apon blankets and placed them in a giant nest like manner in the front room. Tony gives a thankful smile as he rests the boy on it. Peter whines and Tony humms.

_**"If I lay here.** _

_**If I just lay here,** _

_**Would you lie with me** _

_**and just forget the world.** _

_**Forget what we're told,** _

_**Before we get to old** _

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life.** _

_**All that I am,** _

_**and all that I ever was** _

_**are there in your perfect eyes"** _

Tony's voice continued to sing gently as Peter's body relaxed fully. Tony soon stopped and stood up, a glance at the two men who are staring at him open mouth'd as Tony just shrugged.

"It's the same song I sing when he's having a nightmare. Wakes him up and calms him down pretty fast." He explained gently, a look of love on his face as the toddler nuzzled deeply into the blankets.

"We'll get him back to normal Tones." Sam mumbles, Bucky nods.

"And until then, you can play daddy and cuddle the little guy all day" Bucky grins as Tony smiles gently.

"God, you make me sound sentamentle." He mutters. The two smile a bit and nod at him.

"Come on Daddy short legs. Pep wants food when she gets back" Sam swung an arm around his shoulder and Tony groaned. "That's right she told us all about the nick names." He teased lightly and Tony failed in keeping the smile off his face. Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	2. A little bit of Fluff and tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is not a clingy baby.  
> He's so not.  
> (He totally is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a fluff chapter, more will be uploaded tonight
> 
> Give me some points guys if you want

Peter wasn't pouting.

He wasn't.

He just had his arms crossed, with his lips stuck out and frown on his face.

That wasn't pouting.

Peter Parker Does not pout.

He is totally pouting.

Tony poked his cheek lightly with his finger as he carried the toddler around to the front room, Tony had just taken some blood from the him and given the team enough time to drop off all the furniture and clothes. Peter caught sight of footie pajama's, overalls, hoodies and other clothes. Not only that but he'd seen a mountain of toy's and 'changing supplies' moved around as he arrived. Peter was going to throw a fit and Tony was trying to defuse it.

"Come on Pete, it's not that bad." He coo'd and flinched when Peter turned with a glare on his face. "Ok, maybe it is bad but think of it this way. Right now you are surrounded by the earth's mightiest hero's. You're able to relax and let the adults take care of things without feeling the need to help." Tony pauses seeing he wasn't getting through and smiles gently at Peter. "Plus we can make some memories, you. Me. Pep. One big, dysfunctional family" He coo's a little, smiling a little as Peter gives a sheepish smile.

"...Pin'y swe'r?" He asked holding a tentative pinky up to Tony, who smiled and returned the jester.

"Pinky swear" He promises, Peter gives a sweat smile. A soft coo makes both males freeze and turn to see Pepper snapping a picture. Tony rolls his eyes at the sight and grins. "Hey Mama bear, wanna hold the little monster whilst I look for a outfit for him?" He asks holding Peter out by his armpits. Peter glared and squirmed in annoyance.

"Oh I could never say no to that diapered butt" She teased and took him in her arms, a slight pat to said area made the boy flush darkly. "You are adorable" She concludes, giving his cheek a kiss. Peter pushes away and she comes back for the other. Planting kisses all over Peter's face as Tony looks through the clothes, Peter's whines and slight giggles are music to the couples ears.

Tony soon settled on a red vest with a small train on it that read ' _ **I choo choo-choose you**_ ' and a pair of thin shorts as the weather had been pretty hot for the last couple of days.He grabbed a pair of Iron Man socks to go with the outfit and smiled. Peter hadn't noticed as Pepper continued to assault his face with kisses.

"Mwah!" She finished seeing Tony hold up the clothes. She smiled warmly at him and held the giggling boy in her arms. "Look at you, wearing daddy's face on your feet. Gonna walk all over him if you keep being this cute" She declared and Peter tried hard to look mad, he really did but he was still a giggly mess from the kisses.

"Look at that red little face, some ones having fun" Tony smiled gently and took Peter from Pepper's hold, she whined a little and Tony just smirked at her. "If you like holding him so much you can be on permanent diaper duty" He threatened and she just smirked back at him.

"I don't know Tones, he apparently had a fun game of 'break Sam's arm' earlier when they first got it on him" She smirked as Tony was snapping the vest in place, Peter was now being laid on the sofa so he could get shorts and socks on, Peter's face had gone a vibrant red as he read the words on the vest and groaned. "I'm flattered that you choo choo choose me Pete" She quipped and almost died from the look of annoyance and embarrassment on his face.

"Pep come on you're making him all squirmy" Tony argued, popping the shorts on the kicking legs of tiny Peter Parker was something Tony now wanted to call an Olympic sport. The grand prize being that Peter would be adorable at the end. Tony grabbed a hold of his legs and reached for the socks.

"Noooo" Peter's voice rang out, wiggling in his hold. Tony almost lost his grip on the boy and huffed.

"Pete-" He starts to talk to him but Peter wasn't having it, managing to get a foot out of Tony's grasp he shouts again.

"No!" Peter whines as Tony gets a hold of him again. Pepper watches quietly as the other Avengers walk into the front room to see Tony fighting to cover Peter's feet.

"Pete-" He tried again and hissed when Peter caught his hand. Pepper glanced at Steve who winced at the sound of the impact. Tony looked at Peter sternly as Peter continued to struggle against him.

"No!" He argues once again and almost gets away until Tony raised his voice into what everyone had claimed to be his ' _ **dad voice**_ '

" _ **Peter Benjamin Stark Parker**_ if you do not stop this right now you will go straight to time out. Am I under stood?" Tony threatens and almost retracted the statement as Peter burst into tears, he did however stop moving so Tony was quick to put socks on the boys feet and scoop up the crying boy.

"Awwwwwww" Clint, Sam, Scott, Bucky and Pepper all coo'd as Peter sobbed into Tony's chest. Bruce comes over quietly with Natasha and holds a small plastic object to Tony.

"I think this might be a light saver for you." Bruce says lightly as Tony pops a pacifier into Peter's mouth and it was a instant change from bawling child to pacified toddler.

"Thank you Brucie" Tony coo'd, grinning at the Hulk pacifier that was in his sons mouth. He was almost 100% certain that the boy was going to die of embarrassment when he got back to normal. Until then they could coo, tease and baby the ever loving life out of the boy. "So...who's up for some building?" Tony asks grinning as Steve and Bucky raise their hands like it was even a question. "Right so baby sitting duty goes straight to Clint because I know for a fact Pepper has 4 meetings today, Natasha is probably going to follow us when it comes to building. Scott and Sam probably want to spar again because Sam still refuses to believe that Scott beat him that one time" Tony lightly teased the pair. Clint just grinned.

"I get to steal the diaper clad warrior? Urm who the heck would say no to that?" Clint asks taking boy from Tony before he could protest. "Lets go to your floor. I know for a fact it's baby proofed even for teen you" He teased and Peter glared.

"Niiiii!" Peter whined reaching for Tony who held back from taking him though he would in a heart beat if he didn't have to build a nursery on his and Steve's floor. "Ni p'eas" He says softly with tears in his eyes and Clint looks at Tony then Peter then Tony again.

"Ok, we are sooo making a chart of peoples names so we know who you're talking about. Come on, up we go." Clint turned before Peter could jump from his arms to Tony and grabbed a small bag that held the supplies he'd need in case of 'accidents'.

"Noooo, 'epper!" He whimpered and Pepper coo'd from her spot next to the others.

"Oh sweetpea, its ok. Clint's really fun you'll be fine" She goes over and kisses his cheek a little. "I'll be back in 3 days. Don't go growing up with out me ok?" She warns jokingly before letting Clint take him away. Peter had a small melt down after that and he wasn't sure why.

*******************

So Clint and Peter ended up making a chart of People's names. Peter was embarrassed to find he couldn't say a lot of words but they at least knew who he would be addressing when he needed to.

_**Tony - Ni** _

_**Pepper - 'Epper / Ep** _

_**Steve - S'eve / Cap** _

_**Bucky - Bubby** _

_**Clint - Clin'** _

_**Sam - B'rd (Peter took twenty minutes going SSSSSSSmmmmmmm so we agreed you are Bird)** _

_**Natasha - Na'sha / 'asha** _

_**Bruce - Bruise (He was really really close)** _

The entire thing was covered in glitter and each person's name was written in their favourite colour. Clint had written everything out of course but Peter felt a little proud that they now knew who he was addressing . He was however getting annoyed with Clint then adding onto the end of Tony and Pepper's names 'Dada/Mama' because Peter was not-could not call them that with out dying from embarrassment.

"Come on Pete. Lego's are fun, you love Lego's! I know you do, you hit m because I said they were dumb so you gotta play with them!" He says with a whine. Peter just stared at him silently, contemplating running off, though his legs didn't want to co-operate to much with him right now. He squirmed a little as he felt Clint check his diaper for the 5th time in ten minutes. Peter glared at him.

"No go" He argues and Clint rolls his eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry, I'll stop for now" He teased a little with a butt pat and picked the boy up. Peter was feeling a little bad that he'd been such a brat since Pepper and Tony both left him with Clint but he didn't know why he was getting so brat like but he refused to believe it was because he needed a change or a nap. Clint on the other hand seemed determined to believe it was the former. "You know if I didn't know you better I'd say you're getting grumpy like this because you miss your daddy" Clint muttered as he held Peter a bit closer to his chest and swayed a little. Peter yawned gently.

"No' gr'mpy" Peter argued lightly, Clint just smiled down affectionately at the boy and reached into the bag. Peter blinked owlishly at the sippy cup that was being held in front of him, Hawkeye sitting on the front of it, he was about to argue but saw Clint's look. "Clin'....Cup?" He asks gently and Clint just smiles.

"I know you'd rather have a cup but your hands are a bit small for that right now. Think you can deal with this for the time being?" Clint coaxed and when Peter took the cup to his lips he almost cheered in victory, he held back. "Thank's Peter." He says softly, giving the boy a loving pat on the butt once more before he continued to sway.

"Wan' Ni" He mumbled gently and Clint melted a little at the softness of the voice. A soft coo and he was making his way to the elevator. "Ni?" He asks a little, a small spark of excitement in his exhausted eyes.

"Yeah big guy. Gonna go see if Daddy bear's finished for a bit" Clint mummers and keeps swaying as Friday stops at Tony's floor. The three males and Natasha were surrounded by completed pieces of furniture and were currently finishing a second high chair. This one with each Avenger printed on it. Clint smiled softly and called over. "Tony. I have a little bean here who wants his daddy" Tony's head popped up from behind the chair and he walked over quietly and coo'd. "Poor guys so sleepy" He mutters and lifts Peter into his arms, the tot was too tired to correct him and nuzzled deeper into the mans chest. Hand on arch reactor he sniffled a little. Tony smiled a bit more.

"Can our two super soldiers move my lil monster's bed into his new nursery?" He mummers Peter hiccups with silent tears. "Hey hey now whats with the tears little man?" Peter asks walking over to the sofa and cooing as Peter continued to cry.

"Ni, Ni go" He mummers and Tony takes a deep breath in and looks at Clint for help.

"Kid's get clingy to their parents. Something tells me he missed you a lot and add that to a sleepy little boy and a long hard after noon of glitter and playing Pete's probably ready for another nap" He coo'd and smiled as Peter shook his head in annoyance.

"Glitter huh?" Tony asks as Clint holds the 'name game list' up and Tony smiles. "That's so good Pete. Look at that, now I know who you're talking about yeah?" He says gently and runs his hand through Peter's curls, Steve indicates to the nursery that was one of the 4 spare rooms next to Tony's room.

The room its self was modest. It had a dark brown carpet that covered the floor, white walls that had spider web like patterns in different colours sploshed almost randomly and had tree's painted across the wall as well. The crib was a dark oak with Spider-Man sheets and an Iron man pillow rested inside of it. A small blue blanket with Peter's full name stitched into it made the boy gasp a little as he spotted it on the side. A mobile with each Avenger's symbol rested above the crib with Spider-man's resting in the centre, A oak rocking chair rested in the corner with a changing table next to it. It was clearly a room for sleeping and not playing.

"Lets get you down for a nap then we can get you some food yeah?" Tony coo'd gently, Peter was already almost completely out when Tony sat in the chair and rocked him lightly.

"Nii.." He mumbled gently and Tony just smiles a little hushing him as Peter's eyes slide shut "'dy" He slurs and Tony freezes a little, not sure what he heard but smiled gently anyways and slid a pacifier into the boys mouth before setting him in the crib, tucking him in and playing the mobile. He exited the bedroom quickly and looked at the people in his front room.

"Friday's on baby monitoring duty, he wakes up we'll know" He says with a chuckle. "So I hear I'm alone with Pete and Bruce for the next few days?" He asks and sighs as he see's everyone nod."Great. That's fine, I can handle that..." He mutters. "I was thinking spaghetti for dinner tonight so we can get Pete bathed and in bed for like...8? You guys good with that?" Another round of nodding and he smiled happily. He didn't take note of the knowing and caring looks the team was giving him as he started working on a walker for Peter to use later.


	3. Little bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oatmeal, misbehaviour and bath time fun.
> 
> what could go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climbing scene and Song is a suggestion from @Danamaa   
> Any more Suggestions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also yes. I think in this world small spankings such as swats to the legs or a few swats here and there for serious misbehaviour. No baby peter won't be getting more then a swat but big peter might get more in the future.

Bath time was an adventure .

Peter had taken a total of 4 minutes from waking up and Friday alerting the group to climb up the wall to the ceiling of his nursery and had promptly sat there laughing as all of the avengers attempted to reach him. Tony immediately regretted getting such a high ceiling.

"Come on Pete just a little bath" Tony called, only to get a happy cackle from the spider baby that crawled across the ceiling a bit more.

"Peter!" Steve tried to order but was completely ignored. Clint looked at everyone silently and then raised his hands up in surrender.

"My kids never climbed ceilings, why does your kid want to climb ceilings? Jesus Christ it's a high ceiling. Oh god I'm panicking and repeating the word ceiling aren't I?" He asks, Bucky just nods and glances at Peter before leaving the room silently. Natasha left not to long after that. Tony was jumping up to try and catch him to no avail as Peter just stared at them all with a evil glint of enjoyment in his eyes. Tony's pretty sure he'll have a heart attack any minute, he tries once more.

" _ **Peter Stark**_ get your butt down here now!" Tony tries and Peter just looks him in the eyes, face showing no emotion for a moment before a wicked grin spread across his face.

"R'ch me!" He argued "Short'" He called and Tony fumed.

"Oh after that bath you are sooo going in time out little boy. Scratch that I'll change that butt of your's in front of all your friends and then put you in time out" He started scheming as Peter just laughs a little more and claps his hands.

"Short short short!" He repeats. Tony fumed and gets ready to scold some more when Steve rests his hand on Tony's shoulder and moves his eyes behind him. Turning a little he almost faints as Bucky holds a large net on a stick and just...swoops Peter into it.

"Jesus Bucky, you caught a big one there" Clint teases as Tony takes the squirming boy in his arms. Tony palms the boys diaper a little and sighs.

"You're lucky you have a bath on the way or I'd change you right here" Tony grunts. Walking to the bathroom he looks at Steve.

"Can you watch him in the corner whilst I run the bath?" Steve's nod was enough for the three to head in the bathroom. Tony locked the door and set Peter in the corner. Facing him first he flinches at the now tear filled eyes of Peter.

"Niii" He whimpers and Tony takes a breath, knowing these were crocodile tears, he brings Peter's chin up to look him in the eyes.

" _ **Peter Stark Parker**_ " He starts, leaving the Benjamin out as they had slowly realised that caused tears more. "You know better then to disobey us, you should know better then to just climb up onto the Ceiling and then insult the team. I'm disappointed in you Peter. You know better and yet here we are with you in a time out because you wanted to misbehave. The next time this happens Peter a time out won't be the only punishment you get. Am I understood?" He asks seriously. Peter gives a hiccup and a nod as Tony undresses him and leaves him in the corner, soiled diaper hanging on his hips.

"Watch him" He says to Steve as he runs the bath.

The bath was uneventful as Peter stayed sullen through out the entire thing. Even when Steve playfully splashed him and Tony, Peter just sat there. It made Tony sad but he knew not to fall for it too much.

Dinner was almost the same, except Bruce came up with a crib cover to stop the boy from climbing out. Peter barely ate anything until Tony had to start spoon feeding him the spaghetti which just led to Peter lazily opening his mouth and taking 4 minutes to eat a single piece. Clint had been a god send when Tony started thinking he'd been to harsh.

"It's fine Tony. He's going to be pouty, Cooper was the same when ever he got scolded, by tomorrow he'll be all smiles and giggles." He assured and Tony almost cracked a smile. Almost. Peter's mood didn't improve from there, after dinner the group attempted to get Peter to interact with them or his toys but all he did was sit in the same spot refusing to even acknowledge the toys laid out in front of him. He even refused to play with Tony, something he never did. Tony started to get antsy.

"Pete-" Clint looked to Tony and shook his head. Walking over to where the two sat on the floor of the room. Clint looks at Tony for permission to take over and the man looks desperate and nods.

"Peter. Look at me." Clint says sternly, the boy levels him with glare that matches his father's on a bad day of interviews. "Get that look off of your face" He warns and Peter just huffs. "Right, so what I'm seeing right now Peter is a little boy that doesn't like being told off. Because he has been told off he is now throwing a fit and giving people the silent treatment because he thinks that it makes us mad." Clint watches Peter's face as he spots the knowing look of a misbehaving boy who knows it. "You want to know something Peter?" He asks and doesn't let the boy answer before he says stiffly. "We aren't getting mad. If anything Peter it's giving us more and more reasons to hold back on getting you big again" He warns, Peter's eyes flash up to his in that instant and Clint knows he has him.

"Clint...." Tony starts but Clint hushes him.

"No. Because if we had big you here right now, he'd be over Tony's knee. little you could be over it too but I don't think Tony'll do that unless absolutely warranted." He watches Peter glance up at his father who was nodding along with Clint. "So what we are going to do is this. You are going to stop this pouting, apologise for misbehaving and then Tony is going to put you to bed early because you don't seem to know how to behave. Any more acting up during that time is going to lead you over my or Tony's knee and you aren't going to like it." He gives Peter a final look before the boy tears up a little. "And stop giving people the crocodile tears. Those won't work on me" He says sternly and Peter finally breaks eye contact. "Now what are you going to do?" He asks.

"st'p pou'in, apolololo-" He kicks his foot a little and sighs angrily. "S'y sorr' an' go bed" He mutters and sniffles. Clint nods waiting for Peter to calm him self down. Once he did he looked at Clint with a sniffle. "Sorr'" He mumbles and Clint nods.

"Tony. Get him dressed and in bed" The man nods, getting up with the pouting child and leaving the room. Bucky and Steve whistle.

"Did not think 'Daddy Clint' would make an appearance" Steve teased lightly.

"Or be so strict" Bucky concludes. Natasha chuckles.

"I think it was the threat of a spanking that finally did it. I mean do you remember when Peter got just a swat from Tony for breaking into the lab a few days ago, he was obedient for two whole days." She says seriously. The group look at where the two left and sigh. Tony was going to have a fun day tomorrow.

************************

It was an early start, Tony had woken at 5am to Friday alerting him about Peter waking up. It took him around ten minutes to get out of bed, get some trousers on and shuffle into Peter's room, only to stop and turn back round to the nursery with a chuckle. That was going to take some getting used to. Peter was sat up in his crib, glaring at the cover as he waited for Tony. He sat clad in a Captain America footie pajama set, his hulk pacifier hanging off of it. A serious case of bed head was sat atop his head as curls went every which way. Sleep shined eyes stared at Tony as he walked over.

"Morning baby boy." Tony coo'd moving the crib top out of the way and lifting the pouting baby out of the crib. "Friday, get me the plain white vest, white shirt and the overalls with a penguin on the front." He says as he lays Peter on the changing table. He made quick work of ridding him of the pajama's and coo's a little as Peter pouted tiredly at him.

"Ni..." He mumbles reaching his arms up, Tony felt his heart melt.

"Shhh just stay here for me Peter, I just gotta get you dressed." He reached over Peter to the compartment just above the table and grabbed out the clothes he'd asked for and then proceeded to get to the diaper that sagged heavily. "Oh petey pie I know" He whipped some of Peter's tears away as he got to work. "I know this is hard" He mumbles as he finished and then started on the clothes. "But it's a dad and son day, doesn't that sound exciting? Promise I won't just run down to the lab. We can do anything you want" He coo's as Peter shook his head a bit more.

"Ni...'epper" He mumbles a bit more and Tony coo's a little more. "Wan' 'epper" He tried again and Tony nods.

"I know, but right now she's away for work. I bet if she came home and heard how much fun me and you had without her, she'll get soooo jealous she won't leave for a little while" Tony tried, snapping the overalls in place as he lifted the boy up.

"Ni...p'ease" Peter pleaded and Tony almost called Pepper right there. He controlled him self. He, Clint and Scott talked last night about being stricter with Peter as well as setting boundaries. He just had to avoid giving in so much. Not only that, they'd agreed to treat him more as the toddler he looked like then the teen he was. He was going to enjoy that little bit.

"No little man, not right now." Tony tries and starts walking to the small wardrobe, Friday didn't have access to it as it only contained socks and mittens. He pulled out some polar bear socks and quickly pulled them onto the squirming spider baby.

"Niii" He complains a little.

"Keep going and I'll pop mittens on as well" He warns and Peter huffs, listening finally to Tony. He made quick work of getting Peter to the kitchen and into the high chair that sat there. Once secured Tony went through the cupboards and pulled out a sauce-pan and started to make some food. Peter attempted to look past Tony but couldn't quiet see anything.

"Ni? Ni?" He called trying to get Tony's attention. Tony just put on some ACDC and continued to cook. A smirk played on his lips as he heard Peter bang the table in annoyance. "Niiiiiii" He started and Tony just waved a little to him as he pulled out a baby bowl and spoon. He poured some flavoured oatmeal into the bowl and walked over to Peter.

"Look how yummy this looks" He said excitedly to Peter. "Nice and yummy for your little-.....I'm hanging around Pepper to much" He stops him self with a chuckle.

"Come on, open up. Nice and wide for daddy" Tony tries to get some food into the boys mouth, Peter flushed darkly at the babying and cooing before kicking his feet lightly.

"Big" He argues a little and Tony just smiles at him a little.

"I know, big boy Peter. You wanna show me how big you are by eating all of this yummy oatmeal? It's flavoured like blue berries." He tries once again and sighs as Peter dodges to the left to avoid it. "Peter." He warns. "I'm not letting you starve. Eat something for me ok?" He asks. "What if I let you try to feed your self huh?" He asks and waits for Peter to nod before reaching over to the table and taking a small bib. He was quick to tie it around Peter's neck then give him the spoon. "Whilst you eat I'll make you a drink and I'll get some coffee" Tony turns his back on Peter and gets to work.

_**Worst.** _

_**Idea.** _

_**Ever.** _

It took five minutes for Peter to cover the bib and his face in the oatmeal. Tony almost had a heart attack at the sight.

"Jesus Pete. Did you get any in your mouth?" He asks walking over and wiping away some of the oatmeal with a dishcloth near by. Peter squirmed a little as Tony sighs. Glad to see half of the bowl still available. "Guess I gotta help a little bit yeah?" He asks and Peter just looks annoyed.

"Niiiiiiii" He tries again and Tony just shakes his head, brushing some hair from his face.

"Don't Tony me young man. Food first, then we can get you off to play" He coo'd

"We'll even give mommy a call." He grinned as Peter flushed but obeyed opening his mouth a little for Tony to feed him. That was their morning. Tony fed the little boy, got him in the front room and spent a few hours building Lego's.

Then Peter had an accident.

Right as Happy hogan walked into the room.

Tony gave a sympathetic look to Peter and lifted him up and swayed. "Shhhh it's ok big guy it's just Happy. You like Happy" Tony tried, ignoring the smirk his head of security was giving him.

"You wanted something Boss?" Happy asks as Tony finally gets Peter to calm down. Tony waved a little at Happy as he laid the boy down and grabbed the diaper bag. Much to Peter's protest and started changing him whilst talking to Happy.

"I need you to go grab some age appropriate foods in for Pete here. He's only got oatmeal and he really didn't enjoy that this morning." He grunts as Peter kicks a little and gives the boy a swat. " _ **Peter,**_ " He warns and the boy stops with a sniffle. "Just grab some stuff that can be fed in the mornings and dinner times, Lunch is covered." He says finishing the job and rubbing Peter's back as the boy hiccuped.

"I'm sorry. Hang on, back up." Happy held a hand up for a moment as he took in the scene around him, Tony had just changed Peter Parker's diaper in front of him and held a conversation. "When did you become such a mom?" He asked seriously and dodged as Tony chucked the used nappy (That was wrapped in a bag) at the man.

"Don't start Hogan." He warns before swaying with Peter a little. "Just get the shopping would you? Put it on the card I gave you so that I'm paying for it" He says as he watches Peter's eyes droop. It was just coming up for late morning so lunch was a few hours away, Tony was hoping to get him down for a nap. Something that looked very likely.

"...All right...I'll be back soon" Happy Turned and left the 'father' alone with the boy as Tony almost gets the boy down.

"son'" The boy mummers as Tony sits in the rocking chair.

"Oh come on Pete. My voice isn't that-" He starts but see's the tears and groans. "That is a evil weapon Spider Baby" He teased a little and sighs a little. "Fine...lets start, you know this song." He says gently.

**_"Little bird,_ **

**_little bird,_ **

**_Fly through my window,_ **

**_Little bird,_ **

**_little bird,_ **

**_Fly through my window,_ **

**_Little bird,_ **

**_little bird Fly through my window,_ **

**_And find molasses candy._ **

**_Through my window,_ **

**_My sugar lump,_ **

**_Fly through my window,_ **

**_My sugar lump,_ **

**_And find molasses candy._** "

Tony paused seeing the Boy almost completely asleep though he lazily joined in the last few bars.

_**"Chickadee, chickadee, (Ch'cade')** _

_**Fly through my window, (W'indo)** _

_**Chickadee, chickadee,** _

_**Fly through my window,** _

_**Chickadee, chickadee,** _

_**Fly through my window,** _

_**And find molasses candy. "** _

The boy barely got a few words in before he fell asleep listening to the Tony sing softly. Gently laid in the crib and locked in thanks to the top Tony pulled the blinds down and left his mobile on. "Baby watch Fri" He mutters leaving the room to get some paper work done. That was just the morning. The afternoon was a lot more fun.


	4. Bath time Quaks

Tony wasn't sure what to do.

Peter had woken from his nap asking for Pepper again, Tony knew that Peter was getting increasingly more and more frustrated at not seeing her when he asked but Tony knew she was in a meeting. She wouldn't finish for another hour and Peter was not waiting for that. The toddler had begged, pleaded, cried and had a flat out tantrum to have Pepper or at least hear her voice and Tony was willing to hack in just to get him to calm down. But he knew better.

"Peter. I know you're frustrated, I know you want Pepper but I can't just-" Peter gave another heart and soul crushing sob and looked at the man with tear filled doe eyes from his spot in the walker.

"'epper" He plea's and Tony sighs shaking his head.

"I can't Peter, She's really busy right now. I promise in one hour I will call Pepper and we can say h-" Peter whimpered again.

"Wan' Mama" He said clearly and snapped his mouth shut, raising his hands to his mouth his face blazed in embarrassment. Tony felt his heart stop and immediately got his phone out, snapping a picture before gathering the boy in his arms and hugging him.

"Oh Pete, I think she'd love to hear you say that." Tony mummers into his hair and Peter relaxes into him. "I promise an hour ok? Until then me and you can urm....do some arts and crafts." He suggests watching Peter's nose crinkle he tries to save it. "Not the baby stuff like putting your hands in paint and making hand prints, though I do want to do that too- I mean making things like slime or houses out of felt or masks?" Peter looked intrigued and he grinned a bit. "Could make a mask for Clint to say your sorry about yesterday?" He asks and Peter immediately nods. "Cool I'll get the supplies and then get the table ready. You....practice walking" He says smiling and putting him back in the walker. Peter whines loudly and huffs a little as Tony walks off.

' _ **How do I get out of this?**_ ' He wonders to him self and manages to walk towards his old bedroom. The walker unfortunately was too big to get through the door, Peter tried though. He pushed and pulled and struggled to get in and all it got was a camera flash and Tony cooing at him.

"Oh Pete look at you." He coo'd turning Peter's walker around and crouching down in front of him he pinches the boys cheeks. "Look at you. Is my little genius stuck?" He teased as Peter growls a little at him. "I mean I could leave you here. Let you look at your big boy room whilst we wait for Pep to finish but I think someone needs a change" He teased a little more, loving how red Peter's face went.

"No!" Peter argued but squeaked as Tony lifted him out and felt the material between his legs.

"No? hmm...I think the Adult here says otherwise. Don't you want out of that? Don't want a nasty icky rash" He teased a bit more before walking towards the nursery. He made the change quick and then headed towards the front room. A gasp from his arms had him chuckle a little. "I know right? How cool is this?" He says spreading his free arm out. The entire front room had been converted for Peter and Tony to use happily as an art studio. Tarp covered the floor and furniture and Paint laid on the table along with every other craft item imaginable. Tony had totally prepared for a toddler and paint. Tony was so not prepared.

****************

An hour later and the entire room was a paint war zone.

The walls thankfully were saved but the tarps were covered in paint, glitter and macaroni. The sofa's were now 90% glitter and Tony was pretty sure he'd some how lost Peter in the pile of felt and straws as the boy stood with almost everything sticking to him. "Ok...Bath then phone call" He said to him self and picked the boy up who squeaked and squirmed.

"Nu....mama, mama!" He complains and Tony melts at the sound of Peter asking for Pepper.

"I know but don't you think she'll want to see you, the clean you, rather then this?" He twists a paint covered strand and smiles as Peter lets out a happy laugh.

"Ni, bat' the-then Play? Bat' then Mama an' play? Yeah? p'ease?" Peter asks, trying to get his words out in an excited babble. Tony just nods as he plops Peter on the floor of the bathroom and starts running said bath. He puts some bubbles into the water and gets some toys out as well. A smirk played on his lips as he heard Peter squeal excitedly and reached his hands up to Tony who just laughs a little.

"Ok ok, calm down and let me get you naked yeah?" He says softly as he starts to undressing the boy and then plops him into the bath. Peter gives a squeal and starts splashing the water excitedly. "Hey big guy not so fast I need to give you a proper wash ok then you can play" Tony tried and failed to get the squirming boy to hold still. Peter was just too full of energy so Tony let him tire out in the bath. "Fri, record Pete's Bath till I say stop" He orders and watches Peter pick up a duck and hold it to Tony.

"Play" He demands and Tony just grins.

"Ohhh I'm a pirate duck am I?" Tony asks attacking Peter in the face with the plastic duck. Peter squeals a little and holds up his own duck, it was one of Steve's custom made ones that he did just for Peter, it was a spider duck.

"You's bad guy! I gotsa beat you!" Peter says through some giggles and Tony gasps playing along. He wasn't a hundred percent sure on the story but what he gathered was this.

The evil pirate duck called Quack McBread beard wanted all of the bubbles for him self, SpiderDuck was saving the civilians by returning all of the bubbles to them. It was an epic battle, Quack had almost one but SpiderDuck had stolen most of them back. Quack would of one if SpiderDuck hadn't ordered in a giant toddler to take all the bubbles and throw them at Quack in one clean wave of bubbles. Ending the fight.

In other words, Peter made Tony take a bath.

"Again!" Peter squeals and Tony just shakes his head laughing.

"Nope. Time to get that off of you" Tony brought the cloth down quickly on the boy who wiggled and squirmed under his hold, laughs echoing through out the bathroom. Tony glanced up "Cut the recording and send to P.Potts Fri" Tony asks as he gets to washing Peter's hair. It was a quick process the boy was squeaky clean by the end and Peter looked ready to sleep for another two days. He wrapped the boy up in a fluffy towel and carried him to his room. A quick change and into some pajama's for the rest of the day Tony pulled out his tablet and put up the big screen as he waited for Pepper to answer.

"Tony my god that was the cutest video I've ever scene" Pepper's voice rang out and Peter perked up immediately. "I've got SpiderDuck here to talk to you. Misses his mom" Tony teased and Pepper rolled her eyes, waving to Peter she coo's.

"Hey baby boy, what's going on? Did you like your bath because that looked fun" She coo'd and Peter's tired eyes crinkled with the ever growing smile on his face.

"Mama mama!" He reached his hands out to the scene and Pepper froze for a breath of a moment before she coo'd a little. "Mama Mama! Made lo'ds of stuf' an' an' made Ni ta'e a b'th ca'se he sm'lly!" Tony looked at Peter about to object but melted as Peter finished with a small "M'ss youuuuu" It took Pepper exactly 30 seconds to recover from the cuteness in front of her before she spoke,

"Oh Pete I miss you to, I'll be home in 2 days. Can you be a good boy for your daddy and get him to shower more? he's defiantly smelly-"

"Hey I smell amazing!" Tony argues, Pepper and Peter both look at him in silence. "This is bullying!" He complains and Peter giggles squishing his cheeks a little.

"Silly Ni! Silly!" Tony smirks and tickles the boys side making him laugh loudly and squirm.

"Oh I'm the silly one huh?" Tony teases and chuckles as the boy giggles more. "Ok you can play with some toys whilst I finish talking to mommy" He sets the boy down and watches him run off to the building blocks.

"What the hell Tony?" Pepper asks confused and Tony shrugged. "How long has he been like that? Did he start calling me that after I left?" Tony just shrugged again and smiled a little.

"Bruce said once he calmed down and stopped stressing he'd start behaving more the way he looked then what he was but he still has his brains...mostly." He grinned then placed a hand on his heart. "He refers to you as Mama now but still Ni for me. Do I not get a dada or daddy?" He swoons. "But I can wait. Maybe when he's back to normal" He mutters and Pepper grins at him.

"On the bright side two days of this and you have enough black mail and embarrassing pictures to cover the whole tower in baby Peter images." Tony grinned right back and sighs.

"Do you have to be away for two more days?" He whines and she gives a shrug.

"I could post pone...I mean it is only a few meetings with Peter's school left and that can be handled later." She says with a shrug. Tony bats his eye lids at her and she chuckles. "I'll see what I can do. Get him down for nap, he's late" She scolds and clicks off before he can retort.

"Bully" He mutters and goes over to where Peter was, a smile on his face as he found the boy asleep on the floor, thumb in mouth and snoring softly. "Oh Petey pie" He lifted him up and took him to the nursery and doing the usual routine. He almost jumped when he turned to find Bruce leaning on the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Tony" He says and chuckles as the man looks a little sheepish. "Sorry for scaring you but I have something you'll want to see." Tony followed him straight to the front room and sat waiting for Bruce to talk. "...So I can change him back....but it'll take a 4 days" Bruce says softly Tony goes to interrupt but Bruce stops him. "It'll take 4 days to make the chemical. it needs to ferment and then we'll have teenage Peter back. He can go back to school and everything" Bruce says smiling

"ok..so 4 more days of baby Peter? I guess we better plan the 4 days then? I'm thinking Disney land, Beach, swimming and of course going to the park" Tony starts listing things off and Bruce just chuckles leaving him to it. He'll let the mother hen work for now.


	5. A day by the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool day!!

Pepper got home that evening. Tony was on the sofa with a giant plan written out on a holo-screen, his eyes focused intently on the screen as she walked over and planted a kiss on his head.

"What's this?" She asks looking at the man as he typed a few more things before making it appear on the tv screen.

"We have 4 days of Peter being a toddler left. I've been making a game plan so we can get as much adorable Peter time as possible and possibly embarrass him just a little" He grinned and indicated to the screen.

_**Day 1 -** _

_**Weather reads as extremely sunny and hot, might be too hot to take young children out directly into the sun so take Peter to the pool at the compound so that he can be out side with out people asking questions. Spend the morning in the pool until 12 then have lunch - cucumber sandwiches and fruit - back to the pool until 4. Come inside give Peter a bath, get him ready for bed - have dinner at 6 then drive back to the tower for bed time at 8.** _

_**Day 2 -** _

_**Weather is ideally still meant to be hot and sunny so take Peter to the private beach and let him have a fun day at the beach. Be back to the tower by 6 for dinner and nightly routine. Notes - buy armbands and such for the first two days, make sure to have pictures of him in his spider-man swim shorts.** _

_**Day 3 -** _

_**Take Peter to the park. Found a quiet park on the side of queens that not many people visit and is safe enough for Peter to play. Easy to leave if Paparazzi show up. Found by Natasha. Spend the morning before then cuddling and playing with him. Building blocks have been brought. Afternoon family night and then bed time routine at 8.** _

_**Day 4 -** _

_**Lazy day with Pete, Pep and Me. Anyone enters this floor will die. Finale day is family day.** _

Pepper smirked at Tony and kissed his cheek a little. "Oh Tony, this plan looks amazing." She mumbles looking over it.

"Yeah....I wanted our last days with baby boy blue to go smoothly." He smiled gently and stretched. "So...I put the little monster to bed, why don't I put you to bed?" He grinned and Pepper laughs.

"Mr.Stark Are you-ah!" She yelped as Tony grabbed her and pulled the taller women onto the sofa. "Oh here?" She teased.

*****************

The morning started early the next day. Tony had emailed the Avengers the plan and Steve being the ever over planning man he was had suggested going to the compound for 7. So Tony and Pepper were up at 5 am. Pepper went straight to the kitchen, waving Tony off to wake Peter. "I got it, I'll make pancakes for him and you. Just make sure to keep me a secret" She winked as Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"He's going to jump out of my arms the moment he see's you" He warns and Pepper just grins more. With a chuckle Tony walked into the nursery to see the sleeping toddler sucking happily away on his pacifier, Iron man teddy in his arms. Tony took about 13 photo's before removing the top and gently lifting the boy out and over to the table. He stayed asleep as Tony changed him and put him in his swimming diaper and trunks. He popped an Iron man shirt over peter's head and smiled. "Peter time to wake up lil guy" Tony coo'd a little. Peter just groaned and shook his head no, burying his head into Tony's chest as the man chuckled and bounced him a little.

"Noooooo" Peter whined a little and Tony just chuckles.

"Yessssss" He responds, carrying the sleepy boy to the table and strapping him into the high chair. Peter made grabby hands towards Tony as soon as he was clipped in and whimpered.

"D-Niii" Peter almost slipped up and mentally kicked him self, Tony's eyes widen and walks over to Peter.

"Did you just go to call me Daddy?" Tony coo's tickling Peter's foot, the boy shook his head defiantly and Tony continued to tease the boy until the smell of pancakes entered the room. Tony grinned at Peter and blocked his view of the person carrying them in. "Ah ah little guy. Eyes closed." He coo's and grins as Peter pouts and does as asked. Pepper grins as she see's the boy hiding his face, walking over she pops Peter's Thor plate on the tray then gently takes his hands away from his eyes.

"Peak-a-boo right back at you" She coo'd and grinned as Peter's eyes lit up at the sight of her. His arms immedately stretched out and he flexed his hands.

"Mamamamama!" He squeals excitedly and Pepper pops a kiss on his head. "Up Up Up!" He tries to grab her but fails to get a grip.

"Eat first then I'll give you all the cuddles you could want" She reasons, a laugh escaping her as Peter attempts to shove most of the pancake in his mouth. "Slowly Peter. I'm not going anywhere" She scolded lightly and sighed seeing him slow down on inhaling the food.

"You'd think you were a god or something" Tony teased and Pepper playfully smacked his shoulder. "ok ok, totally a god" He laughs and eats his own pancakes. Pepper following with hers after a few minutes of watching Peter. Peter spent 30 minutes after breakfast firmly planted on Pepper's side soaking up all the cuddles as the two packed everything up and made their way to the garage. Steve, Bucky, Clint, Bruce and Natasha stood down by a mini van, something Tony had only brought after getting Peter as a way to embarrass him if he dropped him off to school. The four men coo'd and Natasha chuckled.

"Adorable" She states pinching the boys cheek a little as he stays attached to Pepper's side. "Are you getting cuddles little one?" She asks and Peter just nods.

"Mama" He whines and Clint coo's. "Go?" He asks and Pepper smiles.

"Yeah baby. We're going" She says getting Peter into a booster chair and making sure he was comfortable before climbing in the front. Peter didn't seem to agree with that even when Tony and Clint sat beside him.

"Maamaa" He whines, Tony hushes him a little and Peter pouts more. "Clinnnn'" He tries reaching up to the older man. Clint smirks aware of what the boy was trying to do

"Oh no, is little Peter getting pouty because mama sat up front?" He coo'd and tickled the boys foot. Peter gasped and squirmed around as Tony's hand took the other. "Look at this squirmy little boy. So ticklish" He teased.

"Don't wind him up" Steve warned as he drove, a glance at him through the mirror showed he had a smirk on his lips. "He might be diapered but I don't think an accident would make him happy" Peter glared at all of them as they stopped. A small angry huff escaping the boy as they drove.

**************

The pool was massive.

Tony hadn't spared expense when it came to building things and the pool showed it. Tony looked cautiously at Peter then the arm bands they'd brought with ducks on them and then to the giant rubber duck float ring they'd grabbed him. He looked excited to jump out of Tony's arms and swim but he had a vice grip on the boy as Steve blew up the inflatable items. Clint, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce and Pepper were already in the pool swimming around and cooling off.

"Pete. Can you hold still" Tony asks gently as he sits on the edge of the pool, feet kicking the water gently. He wasn't getting in, to many bad memories and thankfully his team knew that. He'd just sit at the edge watching them for a while and maybe catch up on his tan. He almost jumped when Steve held the arm bands in front of him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Tony. Didn't mean to scare you" He mumbles and Tony just nods, putting the bands on the boy he lowers him down to Steve's waiting arms and watches intensely as he rests the boy on his chest and back strokes to the others. Peter was having fun, smacking the puddles on Steve's chest with a bit of force that made Tony wince. He may have been a baby but his strength was still there, he flinched when Steve grunted a little and a red mark was seen in one of the spots Peter hit.

"Ok little guy, lets not hit so hard" Steve mumbles and chuckles as the boy just giggles and hits again, clearly a lot lighter than last time. He let out a squeal as Pepper grabbed him up into her arms and showed him to splash at Bruce and Bucky who looked 'shocked' at the misbehaviour.

"Tony. Tell your wife to stop influencing your son!" Clint yells and Tony just sends him the finger with a grin. "That's rude!" He squawks a little.

"R'de!" Peter copies and Pepper coo'd a little.

***************** T

hat was how the day went, swimming, splashing and just having fun. Peter was exhausted when it came to bath time so they made it quick and by the time they got back to the tower he was almost completely asleep. Steve smiles gently at the sight and says his good night as Bucky takes the other's hand and leads him to their floor. The other's follow and Tony pauses as he and Pepper are in the elevator and looks at her.

"....When did they start dating?" He asks and Pepper just grins a little.

"Asked him out last night after the mission. About time" She said seriously and Tony nods.

"I know. I was about to shove them in a closet" He jokes and laughs with Pepper. They get the boy some food and manage to get him to eat before finally putting him to bed.

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I'm going to be gone for two-ish weeks or maybe earlier. I have to use my Aunts pc right now as mine has broken and can't be fixed until next friday. I usually stay at hers on Sundays so updates will be happening then hopefully. So until then. so there is either 4 to 5 more chapters of this not 100% just yest but enjoy this update.  
> See you guys later


	6. Cake by the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach, sandcastles, icecream and STUCKY

Peter was such a sleepy baby when the next day showed up, Tony almost re-arranged the whole trip to be their lazy day.

Almost.

The moment Pepper said the word beach Peter was sat up and bouncing in the crib with excitement, Tony had taken a few more photo's to make into a folder later on when Peter was bigger but for now, the camera would have to be pried from his hands to stop him.  It took an hour longer then expected to get ready for the beach, simply because everyone started pulling out with excuses.

Natasha, Bucky, Clint and Steve had missions. Sam was busy with work, Bruce had a lecture to give at a university and Vision and Wanda simply refused to go. 

Not that Pepper and Tony where complaining, this was the first time in a while that either had time off and relaxed at a beach.  By the time they got to the beach it was almost dinner time. Peter had immediately toddled off towards the water and Pepper had to run after him to stop him from jumping in with his clothes on. "Nooooo" The boy whined and wiggled as she removed his shirt and shorts before taking his hands and walking into the water.

"Hey Pete. Wanna jump the waves and show Daddy how much fun he's missing being a grump?" Pepper coaxed and Peter nodded. Pepper held his arms above his head as he jumped over a wave, a loud giggle escaping him as he called out. 

"NI NI Join!" Tony glanced up from his spot on the lounge chair and snickered. "Niiiiiiiiiiiii" Peter's voice whined and Tony gave an exaggerated huff before wondering over into the water. He glanced at Pepper for re-assurance and took one of Peter's tiny hands.

"If daddy gets a bit scared we let him sit down ok?" Pepper asks the boy who just nods excitedly. Jumping over another set of waves, Tony found him self laughing a little as Peter giggled and splashed the water around him. A large smile spreading across his face.

"Look at you, making such big splashes. Almost as big as Hulk" Tony teased a little, not expecting the excitement on the boy's face to show so much.

"I hulk I hulk!" Peter said with excitement and grabbed at their hands a bit more as he splashed more. Though he did shriek when seaweed hit his leg and he released Pepper's hand and latched both onto to Tony's in an attempt to get out. Tony grinned and lifted the boy out and grabbed a little bit of seaweed. "No! Ni get 'way!" He shrieks as Tony slides it across his arm.

"I'll get rid of it on one condition." Tony states grinning, Peter looked up with a whine as Tony wipes it around Peter's back. "I'll get rid of it if....." He paused for affect. "I get a kiss on the cheek" He teased and Peter groaned at the compromise.

"Oh that's low Tony!" Pepper said with no heat behind the sentence, a smirk on her lips as she watched the little boy lean up and kiss his dad's cheek with a intense blush. Tony grinned and kissed his head, chucking the seaweed away.

"Thank you. Now...lets wash our hands and eat. I'm starved!" Tony says turning and walking out of the sea quickly, Peter sat on his hip a pout on his face. Tony froze as he spotted someone on the beach. "....Peppppppp" He says with a groan as she just grinned at him and kissed his cheek happily.

"You wouldn't be such a dad if they came with us. They said they were on a mission, not that it was from S.H.I.E.L.D" Pepper grinned waving to the others who held camera's and waved back.

"You are an asshole." Tony mutters and blushed as they reached the beach, Clint grabbed Peter from Tony's arms and held him above his head.

"I have stolen the tiny Stark, I have the power of world. Mission complete!" He laughed and glanced at the glaring toddler. He shot him a cheeky smile before bringing the boy down to his hip and sticking his tongue out at Tony. "Go wash your hands. I don't need seaweed slime on my sandwich thank you" Tony wiped his hand on Clint's face then grabbed a few wet wipes. Getting rid of the water and sand on his hands he chucked the package to Clint so he could sort the food. Peter immediately struggled against him with a whine. 

"Nooooooo" He squeaks and Clint laughs evilly. "Clin' Nooooo!" He tries to get away from the offending object but that just leaves Clint with more room to attack. 

Ten minutes later Peter was clean and Clint had a wipe up his nose.

******************

Steve and Bucky sat on the sand as the team played in the water. Peter was asleep in Bucky's lap whilst Tony and Pepper were off spending some time together. Bucky leaned against Steve with a deep sigh. "What's up?" Steve mumbled, running his hand through Bucky's hair. The other male grunted and pointed to the weight on his lap. At Steve's questioning look he sighed a little more.

"I wanna build sand castles like we used to. With him. But he is being a butt" Bucky huffed and Steve laughed softly.

"Oh no, how horrible. A sleeping toddler and a bored toddler." He teased and Bucky smirked pushing him away.

"Punk" He mutters

"Jerk." Steve shot back, Bucky grinned batting his eyelashes.

"Am I your Jerk?" He asked kissing Steve's shoulder from his spot on the sand. Steve purrs a little.

"I dunno. Maybe if I got a proper kiss I'd be more inclined" Steve shot at him, Bucky didn't need much more of an invite as he laid Peter on the blanket and pounced on Steve. Pinning the mans arms above his head and giving him a strong, passionate kiss. That kiss lasted a few breaths before Bucky's lips trailed down to his neck and nibbled it a bit before latching on. Steve squeaked and panted. "Fuck-shit Bucky" He breathed through his teeth. Bucky grinned and bit on his more sensitive spot just above his collar bone. "Fuck me!" Steve breathed out.

"Gladl-" Bucky went to retort when he felt a glob of something wet and grainy hit his back. Both men froze and turned slowly to see Peter standing behind him, a bucket of what was clearly wet sand in hand as he glared at him.

"No' when I'm 'round" He warned. "Ni get's pro-pre-pr-" The boy stamped his foot and fumed as he tried to get his words out. Bucky grinned in a teasing way.

"Pro what? Proactive? Productive?" He reached over grabbing the boy in his arms, Steve chuckling just encouraged him to tease the boy.

"Pro-te-pro-te-" Peter stomped again in annoyance and Bucky just laughs.

"Pro what?" Bucky lead one more time but seeing the boy struggle and get frustrated he finally stopped. "Protective?" He asks and Peter nods his head. A soft pout formed on his lips.

"would'a known it" He mumbles a little and Bucky just grins, Steve reaches round Bucky and pulls the boys shorts and diaper back in an obvious check.

"Some one" He said knowingly, a pat landing on Peter's butt, and Peter felt his face blush red. "Is in need of a change." Steve finished, Bucky grinned. 

"Good, I've only got to change this little monster once. He gets so red Stevie, should see it." Bucky laid the boy down and took the trunks off and started on the diaper. Peter gave a loud squeak and wiggled under the soldiers hand.

"I'll get the stuff." Steve says walking to Tony and Pepper's blanket and returned shortly after holding a normal diaper and supplies. Peter gave a loud whine trying to move away. "Tony says he wants you to stay out of the water for now because it's getting cold" Steve says casually as he watches the toddler squirm, a smirk on his face when he saw how red he is. "Oh baby boy it's ok" Steve teased, snapping a picture just before Bucky started the change. Peter was not happy.

It took 20 minutes to change him and then Peter spent the whole time squirming and whining. Afterwards he spent the whole time pouting and groaning angrily any time either of the soldiers tried to talk or play with him. In the end Bucky brought Peter's love with ice cream. After that the area surrounding the soldiers and Peter was covered in sandcastles and little Peter was quietly burying Steve in sand with Bucky. Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky poked his cheek. "So like...now that your buried does that mean I get your art supplies? Cause like...I could get some serious money for that" He teased and Steve laughs loudly.

"Ha, no. You can get have my boxer's though, makes up for those bloomers of yours" Steve teased and Bucky's face flushed lightly. "Shut up" He puts the towel over his head and laughs. Peter watches with a smile as Steve shakes it off and sticks his tongue out.

"Guys come on, it's time to head home" Pepper calls, Steve tries to sit up but Bucky keeps him down.

"Bucky, have _**S.E.X**_ at home. When little ones eyes are closed and ears are off" She says walking over and picking the toddler up. Peter nuzzled into her as he yawned.

"Mama....." He mumbles as she walks to the car. No one else in sight as they packed up the beach.

"Yeah, Mama's here. Daddy's just grabbing your bags." She mummers, rocking back and forth with the toddler. "Get some sleep baby, mama and daddy will be here when you wake up" She coo'd gently.

"Dada...?" He mumbles, his eyes where to heavy to keep open as he slipped into sleep. He missed the shocked look Pepper had at his word choice before it shifted into a caring smile.

"Yeah baby, Dada" She coo'd. The drive home wasn't as long and soon the team had left to their respective rooms, Pepper and Tony sharing a kiss as the boy was put to bed. Pepper mumbles into his ear. "Lets go have some fun Mr.Stark" She mutters and that's all the invitation he needed before the two were in his room.

A long night left the two exhausted for the next day.


	7. Stucky and Parks

It didn't take long for Pepper and Tony to realise they over did it last night. Tony's head ache and Pepper's need to curse the sun was something that no one envied.

"Friday, baby tell Steve and Bucky to get up here and grab the sprout." He mumbles. "Tell them we'll try to make it to the park this afternoon" He mummers leaning into Pepper,  who grunts and nuzzles back. "Oh my poor little Potts, did we drink too much and play to hard?" He teased, she just grunted and smacked his ass, making him squeak. "Shutting up" He says quickly.

********************

Bucky grunted as Friday called down to the two soldiers, Steve was busy sketching some idea's for Peter's room when he got back to normal and Bucky was on his first power shake of the day when they got the news. Bucky grinned at Steve and stretched. "I'll grab 'im you rest here" He mummers, kissing Steve's hair. The blond mumbled in return to busy drawing to realise. Bucky arrived in the room around five minutes later, Peter was sat on his knee's giving out soft whines for his 'mama'. Bucky's heart melted at the sight of tiny Peter dressed in bear footie sleeper with the hood up. He snapped a quick pic before grabbing the red faced and sniffling little boy out of the crib. He quickly stripped him down and coo'd as Peter whined more. Bucky quickly grabbed a Captain America romper and a plain white vest for under it. With a quick diaper change and being fast with the clothes Bucky was now staring at a pouting little spider boy. "Aww Baby boy, look at you" He coo'd and lifted him up above his head. "Think you can sit tight whilst I grab a bag with some toys in yeah?" He asks in a slightly higher pitch, drinking up the giggles the little boy let out. He moved fast, grabbing a stuffed toy that sat in Peter's crib, A few building blocks and a box of Legos as well as the supplies he would need to get Peter changed if he needed. Once that was packed he gathered Peter into his arms and walked to Tony and Pepper's room. With a quick knock he poked his head in with Peter resting on his hip. Tony looked over from his spot on the bed. Pepper was smirking at the man who was bright red and fidgeting under the sheets something Bucky never thought he'd see. "A little Baby here wanted to say bye to his mama and dada but I can see someone was in trouble" Bucky said grinning and Pepper laughed nodding.

"I was close to having him apologising for being so loud this morning, then you walk in with my actual baby. This is some kind of team thing huh?" She chuckles reaching her hands out and taking the sleepy toddler who nuzzled into her happily.

"Mama" He mumbles smiling up at her, Pepper grins teasingly down at him.

"I bet you heard your daddy getting a spanking so you got all huffy huh?" Peter lets out a loud laugh and Tony stutters. 

"I was not getting a spanking!" He grunted out, Pepper looked to Bucky silently and nodded her head. The solider was over to the man in minutes and had the man face down on his lap and pulling his pants down a little. "Ok OK ok!" He yelled trying to get away. Peter laughs a little more and watches as Bucky inspects the damage.

"Come on Pep, you know this is usually mine and Stevies job" He sighed looking at the women playfully. "Look at this, your hand is barely big enough to cover his cheek." Bucky's own hand landed in a quick whoosh on the mans behind, leaving a large red print on him. "Next time get Friday to come grab us. You know how stubborn he is" He pulled Tony's pants up, set him on the bed and stole a giggling Pete from Pepper. "I'll see you in a few hours" He says with a nod. Peter waves quietly to the two adults as they leave.

"Oh my god why did you do that to me.." Tony whines, Pepper just laughs evilly and shrugs.

"Because my hands are too small and dainty to actually spank you properly" She teased.

************************ 

Bucky arrived on his and Steve's floor with a squirming toddler, he glanced at Steve who was still sat on the sofa drawing away in his sketch book. Peter saw him and grinned, Bucky matched it and set him down. Whispering lightly in his ear. "Go run up and scare him diaper clad spider" He coo'd, Peter gave a nod running up to Steve and latching onto his leg with a very loud ' _ **Rawr**_!' Escaping his mouth. Steve smirked at Bucky over the pad before being 'scared'.

"Oh no what is that? Oh god it's a spider-Bucky get rid of it!" Steve pulled his legs up and 'batted' at Peter with his sketch book. Bucky laughed in the corner. "I'm serious! Get it away I'm going to cry!" Steve whined and Bucky took 'pity' on the American Hero. Taking Peter in his hands he pulls the hood up to show the full out fit off.

"Not a spider, just a small American hero" Bucky corrects and Steve bashfully looks at Peter.

"I see....can I hold the tiny American hero whilst you tell me how manly I am?" Steve asked, making grabby hands at Peter who blinked and lifted a chubby middle finger to Steve. Both men froze.

There was no sound. 

No movement.

Until Bucky wheezed.

He laughed hard as he placed Peter on the floor, holding his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. Steve watched silently, giving Peter a 'disappointed' look before coughing into his hand. "Peter. Where did you learn that?" He asked seriously, Peter fidgeted for a moment, reluctant to talk until Steve continued. "If I don't get an answer it's a time out young man." Steve warned and Peter jumped.

"B'rd" He says softly. "Taugh' me at pool" He mumbles and Steve nods. 

"Right, ok thank you for being honest with me Peter. Can you not do that again?" He asks, Peter was quick to nod with a sniffle and reached up to Steve, doing a pair of grabby hands to him that Steve obliged to. He held the boy as Bucky calmed down and sighed.

"I hope Pepper and Tony don't see that" Bucky mutters moving the hood off and rubbing his hair a little and kissing his forehead. "Sweet little Peter cannot swear" He teased, Peter nuzzled into his hand with a huff. Steve smiles bouncing the boy a little.

"Grabbed any toys for him?" Steve questions, Bucky grins pulling out a hulk teddy and popping it in Peter's lap. The kid squealed loudly and held tightly onto it with excitement. Bucky's heart melted and one look at Steve told him he was having the same reaction. 

"Kid. Keep doing that and Steve is gonna adopt your butt" Bucky teased, Peter stuck his tongue out and played with the teddy. Steve coo'd gently setting the boy on the floor as he flipped to a new page and started loosely sketching the small child in front of him. Bucky chuckles and leaves to start some breakfast for the playing toddler.

************

It didn't take too long for Peter to get tired. Bucky was trying to coax some food into him but Peter was clearly to tired, each time Bucky brought the fork (that had either eggs or bacon sat on it) Peter would bring the hulk teddy in front of his mouth with a whine. Bucky groaned loudly and huffed. " _Peter_ " He warns, Steve glanced up from his spot on the chair and watched as Bucky tried and failed to get food in the toddlers mouth. " ** _Peter_** " He repeats again. Peter keeps the teddy in front of his mouth. A defiant little noise escaping his mouth.

"No." He squeaked out, Bucky groans and tried again.

" _ **Peter**_." He says, getting annoyed as the boy pushes the fork away. "If you do that one more time, you're going in timeout" He threatens, Peter gives a angry huff. Bucky tries once more to get the fork into Peter's mouth, only for Peter to dodge again. "Alright smart guy, you can sit in the time out corner for 7 minutes" He says lifting Peter up off the floor. "No!" He whines, Bucky sets him on the floor in the corner, nose touching the wall and sighs. "If you move from that spot you will be in big trouble. Time will start over if you leave" He warns, watching the boy squirm where he sat and then moved over to sit by Steve. His eyes never left the boy as he wiggled and squirmed. 

5 minutes pass and Peter backs out of the corner. Bucky is quick to swat him and set him back. "Stay." He warns. Peter gave a low whimper and Bucky huffs. He at least stayed put till Bucky took him out. "Now what do you say?" He asks, Peter shuffles. Tears in his eyes as he hiccupped.

"Sorr'" He mumbles, Bucky nods a little and smiles.

"And what are we going to do?" He asks, Peter sniffled softly and rubbed his eyes.

"Eat." He mummers, Bucky nods gently and brings the fork to the boys lips and soon he was eating.  By the time the plate was empty it was very clear Peter needed a long nap. 

"Did you not sleep much last night?" He asks, lifting the boy up and swaying with him gently. The boy nods gently and Bucky coo's. "Ok, well if you nap I'll get you up for lunch and then we can go park with me, Stevie and your parents yeah?" He coo's, the little boy nods as Bucky slides a pacifier into his mouth and walked to the front room. Even though they had a nursery ready for him Bucky didn't want to put the boy down. With a sigh he leans on Steve's side as he brushes the wild curls from Peter's head. A small smile on his face."This kid's gonna be the death of us all" He mutters to Steve. Eyes on the sleeping boy as he listened to Steve's breathing.

"I know, We're all gonna end up babying his butt all the way to college" Steve mutters and Bucky chuckles softly.

"I know..." He mumbles yawning.

*******************

By the time to head to the park arrived, Peter was running up and down the hall. Bucky rubbed his head as he heard Peter repeatedly yell 'Park Park Park'. He wasn't able to get head aches but it sure felt like it.

" _Peter_." He calls, The boy runs around faster

" _Park_!" He laughs excitedly.

" _ **Peter**_ " He warns again, the yelling getting to him a bit.

" ** _Park_**!" Peter squeals loudly.

" ** _Pet_** -" He starts once more but found him self interrupted by a female voice.

" _ **Peter Stark Parker**_. What did we say about inside voices?" Pepper Potts and Tony Stark stood in the door of the elevator. A raised eye brow rested on Pepper's face whilst Tony wore a cocky smirk. Peter stopped immediately and Bucky looked shocked.

"How'd you do that?" He asked in shock, Steve laughed from his spot in the kitchen. A picnic basket sat in front of him as he placed a few sandwiches in.

"A mother never reveals her secrets" She mumbled, looking at Peter she sighs. "Answer my question Peter. What did we say about inside voices?" She asks and Peter at least looks abashed for being caught. 

"Tha' ins'de voice's shoul' be used ins'de an' ou's'de voice's shoul' be Ou's'de" He mumbles and Pepper nods walking over to the boy, kneeling down and taking his chin she looked him in the eyes.

"And what voice where you using sweetpea?" She asks, watching the boy squirm under her gaze with a huff.

"....Ou's'de" He sniffles, she nods kissing his head.

"Sorr' mama. Bubby, Cap" He mumbles and Bucky coo's.

"It's ok pumpkin, you didn't mean to. You're just excited. We can use outside voices at the park" She kissed his head and Peter squirmed.

"Go? go now?" He asks with a hint of excitement, Pepper smiles a little and nods.

"Mhm. We're gonna get to the car now whilst Steve and Daddy chat ok?" She takes the little boy in her arms, waving his hand to the three men and walks to the elevator with him. 

"......I....Steve...Can you be my best man?" He asks softly, Bucky laughs a little as Steve coughs.

"What about Bruce?" He asks a little shocked he was being chosen over the science bro.

"Bruce would get to stressed, plus he said if I asked him the hulk would spank me back to Peter's age" He mutters blushing, Bucky falls to the floor in a fit of giggles. Steve smirks a little at that but shakes his head.

"Rhodey?" He asks tilting his head.

"Rhodey all ready told me he can't make it" He mutters, Steve nods.

"ok."

"I know you-ok?" He asks, Steve nods and Tony hugs him. "Yesssss!" He cheers. "Lets go bully Peter. I wanna get him on those swings!" He starts dragging the soldiers out of the apartment.

*************

The park was quiet when they arrived, a set of swings sat in the middle, a slide to the left, a seesaw on the right and a climbing frame just next to the slide. Peter's eyes widen and he runs towards the slide first. Tony chuckles following him to make sure he doesn't fall.

Peter was like a ball of energy the moment he found the slide.  Every time he landed he got Tony to take him back up and let him slide down again.

After he got bored with the slide he 'convinced' Steve to play with him on the seesaw which lasted almost a full 10 minutes before getting bored.

The climbing frame was next. He scared the living shit out of all of them when he let go and flipped backwards so he was standing on the rope upside down. He was not allowed to climb on it again.

The swings were last and each one of them took turns pushing the boy. Peter squealed and laughed the entire time. An hour of that later and it was time to leave. Tony lifted Peter into his arms and coo'd a little as he curled into Tony. Tony felt his chest tighten a little as Peter sniffled and cuddled into Tony. Tony and Pepper soon put Peter to bed and Tony sighs heavily. "I'm not ready to give him up." He mumbles. A sad smile on his face.

"One more day, then we have a teenager back" She mutters. Tony nods, a sad smile on his face.

"Wish I was really there when he was this young." Pepper nods a bit and kisses his cheek, a small smile on her lips.

"It's ok, you're here now" She says softly.

"Yeah....I'm here now"


	8. One more day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's last day is spent with Mama Potts and Iron Dad

The morning of the final day started slow.

Peter had made his way into their bed last night, he was nestled deeply into a sleeping Tony's side whilst Pepper sat reading a book as she glanced at her two sleeping boys. A small smile graced her lips as they snored together.

"Fri, please tell me you have a recording of this?" She whispers, Friday dings quietly allowing the two to sleep. Pepper hummed gently, watching the two until she sighs. It was already ten, getting out of bed she shuffles out of the room in a dressing gown and pops into the kitchen. She starts to make breakfast in bed for all of them.

Whilst she was out of the room Tony woke up to little whimpers coming from the boy next to him, Tony smiled lightly and hushed him gently till the boy was back to sleep. With a quick check he sighs finding the boy wet.

"Ok big guy stay asleep" He mutters, being quick to change the little boy. Peter thankfully stayed asleep during this and covered him back up with the blanket. A small cough made him look up and smile at the sight of his fiancé holding a tray of pancakes, a sippy cup of apple juice sat on one of the holders and two glasses of Orange juice sat as well. Pepper sets the tray down gently and hands Tony a plate before she gently shakes Peter's shoulder.

"Peter, come on baby time to get up" She coo'd, watching Peter whine and crack a eye open with a huff. 

"Nooooo" He mumbles nuzzling into Tony's side. "Ni Save me" He mumbles and Tony laughs, 'shielding' the boy from Pepper's wake up attempts. That is until she moved the tray a safe distance away from Peter and took his foot in her hand, a single stroke of her thumb had him squirming and whining. She did it again causing him to giggle.

"Get up" She laughs a little. Peter shoves his head deeper into Tony making him hiss a bit.

"Ni helllpppp" He whines, Tony lifts Peter up onto his chest and rubs his back.

"Come on Pete, time to get up." He mummers, Pepper smiles softly as Peters large brown doe eyes open and glare at them both with a pout. Tony smiles at him gently. "Hey baby boy, time to get up and eat mama's pancakes" He coo's, laughing lightly as the boy bounces up and reaches for food next to Pepper. Tony smiles, setting Peter in between him and Pepper and pops the cut up pancakes in front of Peter. The little boy starts to happily shove the pancakes into his mouth as Pepper and Tony eat their own.

"So, I was thinking today we could just...relax" Pepper chuckles watching the boy put half his fist in his mouth, almost dropping the pancake, she helps guide his hand to his mouth a bit more. "I've got a few movies lined up, some of my favourites, some of yours and some of his." She continues chuckling. "And when this little man is napping me and you can talk wedding, then some movies again." She smiles. "I was thinking of ordering Chinese tonight and then bath time for the little monster...and then Bruce can...yeah" Tony nods a little smiling a bit as Peter finishes and reaches for more on the tray. Tony cuts some more up and puts it on the boys plate.

"I think that sounds amazing. Do we have to change our clothes? I'm to comfy" He mummers, Pepper chuckles.

"We don't but we getter get him in something less hot. It's supposed to be hot today" She says smiling, Tony grumbles and nods. "I'll grab him something in a minute. Maybe just a diaper and shirt for today?" She mummers brushing a hand through the curly locks of Peter's hair. He smiled up at her, taking a sip from his Black widow sippy cup. Pepper coo'd and kissed his head making him giggle up at her.

"Mama" He giggles and reaches up. She takes one of his hands and 'nibbles' on it.

"Oh pancake flavoured children. My favourite" She teased, watching the boy squirm and giggle under her nibbling. "Nomomom" Tony grinned and watched the scene, snapping a photo on his phone he gets up quietly and leaves to the nursery. He quickly grabs out a small red shirt with a gold star sitting on the front. He smiled and took the shirt to the bedroom to find a squealing Peter, no more pancakes on the tray and a smiling Pepper sat on the bed tickling him.

"God you tell me off for making him rowdy and yet here Pepper Potts is, tickling a little monster" He teased, she chucked a pillow at him causing him to dodge.

"Ni!!" Peter stands up and jumps off the bed, Tony manages to catch him and breaths out. 

"Peter don't do that ok?" He warns but all he gets is a squirmy little boy and he sighs heavily. "All right lets get you changed." He quickly chucked off the over sized penguin hoodie he slept in and replaced it with the shirt. A smile graved his lips as he glanced at Pepper. "So..." He starts. "What're we watching?" He asks walking with Peter and Pepper to the front room.

"I was thinking Marely and Me." She humours and Tony groans loudly.

He would not lie. They all cried.

**************

By the end of the 3rd movie it was finally time for some lunch, Tony shuffled to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. He turned back into the room to find Pepper giving Peter another change whilst he coo'd and reaches for her silently. "Think it's lunch then nap time" She mutters brushing the boys hair back. Tony smiles, bringing over the small cut up cheese sandwiches he gives Peter his plate. Pepper takes hers and combs Peter's hair with her fingers as he eats quietly. Within minutes the foods all gone and he's falling asleep on him. Tony smiles, soaking up every minute he gets with the two most important people in his life. "You ok there Tony?" Pepper's voice whispers and the man tiredly peaks at Pepper.

"Tired." He mutters, he feels her lips press against his head before feeling a weight in his lap and glances down at the sleeping boy.

"Nap with your son whilst I clean up ok?" She mummers, Tony smiles.

"Love you" He whispers watching her walk away.

"Love you too, you old brat" She chuckles. His eyes soon slid closed as he fell asleep.

****************

Pepper smiled down at Peter as he splashed in the water of the bath. He let out a loud squeal as Tony squirted him with water. "Oh no Peter look out! It's the cleaning rag!" Tony's voice held fake horror as Pepper's hand came down to clean Peter's face. A loud laugh escaped the boy as the two double teamed to wash him. Tony cooing at him and cheekily splashing him here and there, Peter followed suit, avoiding Tony's face.

"Ni!" Peter says happily and splashes once more. Tony fakes shock and holds his hand to his head.

"Oh no look at the water everywhere." He gasped.

"I'm gonna have to take tickle tax!" The man started to tickle the boys ribs gently and watched him squirm. Pepper watched quietly and smiles lightly at the sight. 

"Ok. I hate to break this up but the water is getting cold" She says softly and Tony stops, getting a sad look in his eyes as they take Peter out of the tub. "Tony" She mummers, the man just shakes his head gently and kisses Peter's head before following her out of the room. They made quick work of changing Peter into a diaper and one of his Teenage self shirts. Bruce stood in the front room a sad look on his face. Pepper kissed Tony's cheek gently. "He's still going to be Peter Tony. Just older" She mummers. Tony nods smiling a bit sorrowfully as they walk over to Bruce who bends down to Peter's height.

"Do you mind if an adult holds you whilst I inject you Pete. It'll make you feel safer" He comments, Peter looked between the two adults and raised his hands up to Tony.

"I win" Tony teased lightly, lifting the boy up. Pepper watched the needle go into Peter's arm silently.

"He's going to sleep through the change, just keep an eye on him. I'll see you when your toilet trained Pete" He kissed the sleepy boys head and left.

"Ni....Son'" Peter mumbles, Tony hushes him rocking a little. Looking at Pepper Tony smiles a little. "Cover your ears or join in Pep. I'm gonna sing" He chuckles, Peter smiles a little and nuzzles into Tony. Who takes a moment to think of a song and then decides on _ **their** _ song. He soon starts to sing in a soft raspy voice.

" _ **I'll do it all,**_

_**Everything.** _

_**On our Own.** _

_**We don't need,** _

_**Anything** _

_**Or anyone**_."

Pepper soon joined in for the chorus, a smile on her face as Peter's eyelids dropped.

" ** _If I lay here._**

**_Just lay here._ **

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world._ **

**_Forget what we're told._ **

**_Before we get too old,_ **

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into Life_**." 

Tony and Pepper's eyes filled with tears as Peter let out a yawn the boy looking ready for the affects to take place.

" _ **All that I am.**_

_**And all that I ever was,** _

_**Are then in your perfect eyes**_ " 

The two finish watching the Boy struggle to keep his eyes open. Just before they fully slid closed Peter mumbles a soft.

"Love you Mama, Dada" Before finally falling into a deep sleep. Tony's tears fell first and he grunted a soft.

"Calls me dad just when he's going back to normal. Of course." He mutters, Pepper rubs her own eyes before kissing Tony softly.

"Put him in our room. He'll need help in the morning" She mumbles, leading the two back to their room where the family fell asleep as Mother, Father and toddler for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....As you can see. One more part and then a teaser for the next part. What ever will I do?
> 
> How's your eyes. They dry?


	9. I'm back baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's first morning back as a Teen and some talks about names.

The sun streamed in through the large open window in Tony's room. Pepper's hand lightly played with Peter's curls as Tony held the boy to his side, reading something on his stark pad. A smile graced his lips as Peter gives a soft moan and nuzzled into Tony. The older man glanced at the time and sighed. It was half nine and time to get up. Tony patted Peter's but like he usually did to wake him up and chuckled realising the two forgot to take off a certain garment.

"Petey Pie time to get up" He teased, the younger huffed angrily and shoved his head further into Tony, a low chuckle came out of Pepper as she prodded his ribs. 

"Come on Pete, you'll want out of that icky diaper right?" That got the boys eyes to open wide and groan loudly.

"Shii-ot that wasn't a dream" He mutters softly, sitting up awkwardly and blushes a brilliant red as the crinkle almost echo's under him. "Oh my god, please tell me you grabbed me some boxers or something-" Tony and Pepper sheepishly look at him.

"Sorry big guy kinda forgot, let me go grab some for ya" Tony jumped out of the bed, giving one more pat to Peter's butt he walks to the boys room. Peter's groan made the two laugh.

"Whyyyyy" He mumbles, Pepper just shrugs a little and runs her hand through his hair again. The boy almost immediately relaxed though he did huff out a complaint. "Pepper I'm not a baby" He mumbles, Pepper just laughs.

"What? Who is this Pepper. Pretty sure I'm mama, or Mom" She mutters, Peter's face goes bright red again as she gently sits him up a bit more and turning his face to hers. "I mean it Peter. You can't go from calling me Mama one day to Pepper the next. It's Mom, mommy or mama. Or I'm sharing those baby photo's with Ned and Happy." Peter's face went bright red and he burrows his head into her shoulder.

"That's blackmail" He puffs out, Tony pokes his head in and grins.

"No it's a parental right. Changed enough of those diapers and given you enough baths to earn the names Mom and Dad" Tony teased, coming in with a pair of hello kitty pajama bottoms and a pair of Spider-man boxers. "Now does our big guy need help or....?" Peter immediately grabbed the clothes and bolted to the bathroom. A laugh escaped Tony as he called out. "That waddle is adorable!" He smiled softly.

"Tony don't bully him, I'll get Steve and Bucky down here if I have to. Or I'll ask Bruce to shrink your butt down. You know he will" She grinned as Tony blushed and squirmed. He gave a soft 'sorry' before leaning on her. Peter soon walked out of the bathroom, a blush on his face as Pepper and Tony coo'd at him.

"Aww look at you, getting dressed like a big boy." Tony teased, Pepper whacks his head lightly and shuffles into the middle of the bed, arm stretched inviting Peter into the hug.

"We're gonna sit here, relax for a bit and have daddy dearest bring some food in from down stairs." Tony grumbles. "It's his punishment for teasing you so much. If he doesn't like it, he can speak to Bucky and Steve" She warns, Tony was out of the bed in seconds and running off to get food in from the café down stairs.

"...Pep-" He pauses at the look she shoots him and blushes lightly. "Mom, urm....Are you guys....how do I put this are you going to keep babying me or...?" He asks and Pepper smirks at him.

"We aren't going to pad your butt up again if that's what your asking but we are going do our best not to baby you as much." She promises. "Though the whole point of parenthood is to baby the living heck out of their kids and that's what we're gonna do." She teased, Peter's face goes dark red and groans.

"Mooooommmm" He whines, a smirk on his face as she laughs a little. 

"Don't 'Moooom' me you little nugget of spiderwebs and sticky toes. Do you know how many grey hairs you gave me as a baby" She traced her fingers over his ribs and watched him squirm. "I was told about Bucky grabbing you with a net, you lifting a sofa off the floor to throw at Steve, the late nights you gave Tony. You where a cheeky little boy and something tells me you still are" She said with a laugh as she watched him break into loud giggles. "I get it I get it!" Peter laughs trying to get away, falling on his back as she leans over tickles his sides more. Pepper smiles watching him squirm before finishing with a chuckle. "Ok big guy, calm down. I don't want to change the sheets this early" She teased, Peter goes bright red and hides his face.

"Moommm" He mumbles behind his hands. A deeper chuckle had him glance up to see Tony standing over them, 3 small take out bags in his hands. 

"Having fun?" Tony asks, eye brow raised as Peter reaches up for one of the bags.

"Gimme" Peter and Pepper demand at the same time, Tony rolls his eyes and moves the boy so he can sit down. Handing each of them a bag he takes out a blueberry muffin.

"Eat up and then we can relax and watch some TV" He mummers. The family ate in silence.

********************

"Oh my god, you can't just ask someone why they're white" The voice rang through the front room, Pepper was cuddled tightly into Tony's left side and Peter on his right. Peter was crashed out cold after a long day of growing back up and hanging out with the other Avengers. Tony kissed Pepper's head lightly and looked at her.

"How was day one of Teenage Peter?" He  mumbles, running a hand through the boys hair. Pepper smiled lightly and sighs.

"I enjoyed it, miss that baby butt of his though. Need to get him to school next week though." She mummers. Tony nods and grins.

"So for the wedding I was thinking a Autumn wedding for next year" Tony says, head resting on the back of the sofa. "Pretty leaves flying everywhere, warm colours" He says softly and Pepper chuckles.

"Well I mean....I was kinda hoping to fit in my wedding dress" Pepper says, glancing up at Tony. The man hums.

"And why wouldn't you fit in your dress?" He asks with a yawn.

"'Cause your dumb ass got my gorgeous ass pregnant" She concludes and Tony snaps his head down a look of shock on his face.

"Really?" He asks in surprise, a look of joy over taking his face as she nods.

"Ready to be a dad to two?" She asks kissing his knuckles, Tony felt tears in his eyes as he kisses her head.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready" He says softly. "Gonna tell Pete?" He asks and she chuckles.

"Later. When I start to show a bit more." She says softly. The two soon fall into a relaxed silence, Tony taking in the news he was going to have a new baby along with a teenager in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo Baby booming season is here


	10. Preview - School days and bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....Peter might be Spider-Man but he still gets bullied.

_**Peter Stark Parker.** _

_**Peter Stark Parker.** _

He was Peter Stark Parker and ok, he just spent three weeks away from school but he could handle it. It was just school and he could totally handl-

"Penis Parker!" A voice called out from the group of students making him groan lowly.

The day was going to be bad.


End file.
